The Basics (OUTDATED)
Welcome! If you are on this page, you're most likely a n00b sent here by the main admin, named Eglantis. You may have also been directed here by the home page, or even by the Timeline. If I'm lucky, you might've been directed here by another user! That would make meh feel truly awesome. However you got here, welcome! We're so glad to meet you and are definitely not conspiring to cook you into a soup... Nononononono... *Door seals behind you* I've written this page in an FAQ/Step-byStep question book guide. Have fun. OR ELSE. WHERE THE FUCK AM I?! Well isn't that rude. Right off the bat you're swearing. Swearing is allowed on this wiki, but not excessively. (Also, please follow the rules of Wikia and follow the Terms and Conditions.) OK then... WHERE THE HELL AM I?! Hell is fine... You are on a wiki. No, I'm on the weird side of the internet again... AND YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE IT UNLESS YOU FIND THE KEY. THE KEY IS IN YOUR STOMACH. YOU MUST USE YOUR SAW TO GET IT OUT. LIVE OR DIE, IT'S YOUR CHOICE. Dude, you're not funny. If you thought this, this probably isn't the place for you. Most of us have a good and slightly dark sense of humor, chocked full of references to obscure things, both related and unrelated to this wiki. You still haven't told me which wiki I'm on. You're on the Eglantis Wiki. Egg-lantis? It's pronounced EEJ-lantis, "lantis" as in Atlantis. OK then... What is Eglantis? Eglantis is the general name for the massive story that the main admin and a few friends have worked on for years now. However, the main admin is usually the only one who makes pages. Then why are the others here? To role-play! We love role-playing! From action to drama to romance, we just like to RP. The role-play general takes place in the Eglantian universe, but you don't have to use a character from it. Bring in anyone you like! The currently active RPs can be found here and here. People use all sorts of characters! One user plays Megaman characters whilst another plays ponies (BRONIES R SOO GAAYY!). If you make up your own character and it develops well, and fits with the storyline, It might end up becoming a minor character in future developments! The main admin usually plays characters that are officially canon to the storyline, such as Jonathan. Who's Jonathan? Jonathan is the primary protagonist of the Eglantian storyline. Technically a robot, he wears robes and a hood to disguise his identity. It's also because he wants his message to be taken as it is. Many judge others based on appearance and skin tone, so Jonathan makes it neither as to not be discounted for either. He might not be either though. Jonathan is technically a robot. He's also an assassin, but only uses his skills and magics to achieve freedom and overthrow evil governments. Although, he hasn't been built yet, and won't be until the year 2042... One can find his page here. Wait, magic? Eglantis is a world full of magic, angels devils and even gods. It's a world where modern weapons, ancient weapons and magic are all used, and somehow equally powerful... It is in fact the one we live in. Jonathan was created by a god himself. Are we talking about gods from religions and mythologies? Or new gods for this storyline? BOTH! Both gods from other religions and mythologies, as well as new gods are involved. But some gods are omnipotent! No they're not. Gods such as Yaweh have greatly overrated themselves. Most of the gods of religions and mythologies have been killed by Diomedes, the god of war. What other gods should I know about? The most important gods are the main gods of the Eglantian Pantheon: Destructus: The god of fire and king of the gods. Impulsive, angry and loud, he rules mainly via sheer power. However, he has been able to lead the gods in several conflicts before and proven himself a noble warrior. He's the oldest of the gods in his pantheon. He wields a chrome-like red trident that can control and shoot flames. Aquarious: A younger brother of Destructus, Aquarious is the god of water. He sometimes makes unwise decisions, but always means well and seeks the benefit of all beings. He commonly questions the rulership of Destructus, and seeks to overthrow him. However, due to Destructus' higher power, Aquarious wouldn't dare. He wields a chrome-like blue spear can fly throw the air with the force of the greatest tsunamis. Turferon: The humble twin brother of Aquarious, Turferon is the god of earth. A wise god who developed a close relationship with nature since birth, he is always capable of making the right choice. Like Aquarious, he also wants the benefit of all, but he seeks a much more peaceful and natural existence, whereas Aquarious sees the perfect universe as being exciting and fastgoing. Turferon wields a sledgehammer that crushes its foes under the weight of their lies. Darktew: Younger than his brothers, Darktew is the god of darkness. He gained power during his youth much faster than the other gods. Destructus saw this as a threat to his fated rulership, and banished Darktew to the depths of Tartarus, basically hell. An evil but extraordinarily intelligent god, the primary objective of the gods is to make sure Darktew never returns. But he will... He wields a wooden staff with a skull on the end, to control the death energies he dominates. Donteadus: The youngest god of the Eglantian pantheon and also a brother of the others, Donteadus the god of light and metal. A justice-seeking god who seeks to forge a new world of caring and purity, he cares not for how the world is brought to good. He believes it will eventually come ton be perfect for everyone. He is the future creator of Jonathan. He wields a warhammer that works even the strongest of metals and strikes with a paladin's valor. Are there other gods? Many! But these are the most basic ones everyone should know. But if we want to get really basic, I should start with Quantum Fuzz. What's Quantum Fuzz? Quantum Fuzz is a single-celled subatomic organism. Quantum Fuzz feeds on tiny amounts of magical energy, eventually creating a spore that creates a new cell. Quantum Fuzz still exists in many places, but a large portion has evolved into new organisms. Except for gods, all natural life evolved from the very basic quantum fuzz. This has resulted in many species, few of which are sentient. There is only one species which hates their origin: Mice. Mice? Huh? First, you need to know the basic construction of existence. This story takes place in a multiverse. The multiverse is divided up into universes. Each universe is divided into planes, vast distances of mass quantities of certain elements. The general universal construction consists of 8 planes of the 8 basic magical elements: The Elemental Plane of Wind, The Elemental Plane of Earth, the planes of fire, ice, water, lightning, light and darkness. They are arranged in 3 dimensions, but the middle is empty. This allowed small amounts of each plane to be attracted by gravity to the center. This mix of all 8 elements is called the Prime Material Plane, the center universe where most life, including us, lives. There re 9 different universes: Yauceven: A universe following the basic construction shown above. It is known as a universe prominent with varieties of many different kinds of life. It has more quantum fuzz than any other universe, and is a very peaceful place. Overworld: A universe created for the gods of most real-life religions and mythologies, the Overworld also followed the basic construction method. It has been mostly altered by the gods who lived there, some turning it into Heaven, others Olympus and others The Circus of Power. (This is the case of Banjo, the god of clowns, who is actually one of the most powerful gods of this group, apart from Chuck Norris, god of the internet.) Xoac Laba: A plane saturated with dubstep- HANG ON. HOW DID DUBSTEP GET INTO THIS? Dubstep is a form of artificial mana made from the bases of the other kinds of mana. If you don't like the music, that's fine. Dubstep was merely named after this mana since they're both very chaotic. Dubstep is highly unstable, and very few mages dare to use it, including most gods. Dubstep allows the powering for some of the most powerful spells in existence, but the mere studying of these spells drives many mages to insanity. But those who can wield it are mighty, taking many different names from Wubmages to Basedroppers to simply Dubstep Archmages. It's not one of the 8 magical elements, however. Xoac Laba: A plane saturated with dubstep energy, placed there by Kazwali, an elder god of probability. Created in the general plane structure, but all but the prime material plane have been evaporated by overexposure to dubstep energy. The landscape commonly shifts without warning, meaning that most attempts to set up ground bases by anybody have proved unsuccessful. On ANY planet. Upalim: A universe created to hold a failed experiment made by the elder gods, Upalim is what is referred to as an "omniplanet." There are no elemental planes within this universe, merely one Prime Material plane. Even stranger, said Prime Material plane is made up of one universe-sized planet. This poses many issues about the nature of these worlds, such as how anything overcomes gravity, or how light remains on these worlds. The god who created most of the planes is named Teo, the god of matter. However, he is currently in a coma. You didn't list Teo as one of the important gods even though he created all the planes? Well, ALMOST all of them... Anyhow, the 5 main gods of the Eglantian Pantheon are the most important ones. When it really comes down to the firs steps of understanding what Eglantis is all about, it's best to start simple, seeing how the Eglantian Pantheon is the newest one. What other pantheons are there? - The Eglantian Pantheon is the newest and most important pantheon. It rules over our universe. - The Non-Eglantian Gods are the gods of all the commonly known gods of religions and mythologies. They ALL exist, but have overrated their power through their holy books and made up their own stories of creation. There are others that haven't had their own religions started yet, such as Banjo, the God of Clowns. Two gods from this group, named Osiris and Gaia, were the father and mother of the "important gods" noted earlier. - The Elder Pantheon are the gods that created the non-Eglantian ones, as well as the majority of the multiverse. They don't do that much since their leader, Teo, passed into a coma after battling with a dark beast. - The Ancient Pantheon is a group that didn't even consider themselves a group of gods, but are labelled so as to make things easier. It doesn't matter though: Kindred is dead, Kentaro Cokichi is locked inside a supermassive black hole the size of a plane, Suzie's hiding in the earth's mantle and can't hear us anyways, and Painting... Well...He's still at large... The Ancient consists only of 4 gods, making it the smallest pantheon, excluding those of monotheistic religions. Back to the topic of the planes: Essalda: Another omniplanet, it was the first one created by the Elder Pantheon. it's hollow in the center, the center being taken up by Marstrayal, a supermassive black hole which has gravity that stops all the universes from floating away into the void. This is the reason Essalda is in middle of the other planes. It's where the Elder Pantheon most commonly dwells. It's populated by many different plants and animals, with a small amount of humans left. However, these humans have started cults to Painting. Priatram: Our universe! Yay! Our universe was technically created by Kazwali, the god of probability, but while wielding Teo's energy. Our universe is largely deemed by the Elder Pantheon as a mistake. Our universe is special in that it has countless elemental planes. Not just the 8 elements and Prime Material, but also elemental planes of dust, intelligence, stupidity, anger, sugar, marshmellows, pineapples... Pretty much everything has its own plane in our universe, including the Elemental Plane of Tacos, which has to be the best thing ever. Technically, we aren't in a Prime Material Plane. The plane in the center was taken up by the Elemental Plane of Beaver Cheese. Over time, some of this cheese evaporated into gas planets, whilst other cheese became stale, becoming rocklike. Even the earth is made of stale cheese. Nardhon: A universe with the general universe construction. Nardhon was created with less quantum fuzz than the others, causing a lower amount of biodiversity. However, there is certainly life. However, the dominant species has become evil... Dementia: Another omniplanet, Dementia is mostly a massive barren desert wasteland. However, there are some exceptions. Some of which include a sea made of a heavy gas, a dank, labyrinthlike swamp and a group of mountains where all paths and edges end in 90 degree angles. Dementia is hollow, the middle being a dwelling place for demons and devils, in which they torture beings sent there by the gods: Tartarus. Menal: The dwelling place of the most ancient gods, it's the only plane not created by the Elder Pantheon, for the gods originating here were in turn responsible for the creation of Teo. Menal was obliterated recently, apart from a few rocks leftover. Any magical potential it had before is all but lost, rendering it now a mostly-empty void. You mentioned "dominant species." What species are important? The "Dominant Species" Is a term that refers to the creatures with the highest intellect originating from a specific universe. This does not count gods, or extinct species such as dragons. Mice The mice are the dominant species of Nardhon. Despite evolving from quantum fuzz, they despise it, seeing it as weak and useless. They have conquered their entire universe, obliterating most other animals, and the remaining ones being forced into their society as second-class citizens. Mice are actually far smarter than we think. Their brains have a psionic (psychic) link to the Elemental Plane of Intelligence, one of the planes of Priatram. This meant they could actually learn far more than their brain size would indicate. This includes their own language they never use around humans, despite the fact that humans could never follow: Mice are many times smarter than humans. It is unknown how their brains obtained the link to the Plane of Intelligence, but it's presumed it stemmed from a variation of quantum fuzz that was able to maintain microscopic "wormholes" to random places in the multiverse, some of which were in the Elemental Plane of Intelligence. One thing they could never figure out was the answer to existence. The answer to life, the multiverse and everything. This was torturous to them, since the majority of mice valued intelligence above all else and omniscience as the ultimate goal of life. The top mouse scientists worked on the construction of a massive supercomputer codenamed Deep Thought to calculate the answer to life, the multiverse and everything. As millions of years passed, (Mice didn't evolve; they were already perfectly suited for their environment. They didn't change to meet their environment: the environment changed to meet them. Technology didn't advance either, the mice were already at the highest technology at this point too.) Deep Thought eventually found out that the answer to life, the multiverse and everything was: 42. Yep. 42 is the answer to life, the multiverse and everything. The mice complained that it didn't make sense, but Deep Thought explained that she (Technically it, but it was built with a female voice) was unable to find out the QUESTION of life, the multiverse and everything. No machine could. But Deep Thought knew that the answer was out there, and that it was possible to be found. The mice had already scoured their multiverse, and found nothing. They concluded there must be ways to other universes. (They didn't know why they were so smart. Also, they were at the height of possible technology, but some things hadn't been built yet.) They constructed a portal to other universes, and eventually found ours. Today, the mice believe that the answer can be found here, in our universe. They scurry on every planet, even Earth, trying to find it. They won't stop until they find it. And if it isn't here... Well... They'll destroy it, to stop anything from arising here that could threaten them. The mice are lead by Macraga in a dictatorship. He was once a mouse, but performed a ritual to become a devil and became the cruel tyrannical overlord of the mice. He seeks omniscience and the death of everything fuzzy. Fuzzers Originating from Yauceven, Fuzzers, like mice, are hyperintelligent beings with a psionic link to the Elemental Plane of Intelligence. Evolved from quantum fuzz and partly still made of the basic tiny quantum fuzz cells, Fuzzers appear as cats. They're usually orange, which is the fuzziest color, but are sometimes other colors too. There are also just normal fuzzy orange cats as well. Cats are related to fuzzers in the same way that modern monkeys are related to humans and rats are to mice. Unlike the Mice, fuzzers' curiosity was not in obtaining omniscience, but rather exploring. Eventually, they explored every corner of their universe, with technology equal to the mice. They also created interuniversal portals like the mice, and in fact did it first. Their current concern is to protect our universe against the evil forces of the mice. The two species have been locked in constant war since they first encountered each other billions of years ago in our universe. Mice hated fuzzers for an intelligence equal to the mice, which they couldn't stand. The fuzzers hated the mice for their near-void of any fuzz, which the fuzzers couldn't stand. That of course was back when our Prime Material Plane was made of cheese. Their war is what created empty space in our plane, caused the cheese to become stale and harden into planets, and evaporate cheese into gas planets. They are benevolent to humans and keep a kind of "fatherly watch" over us. "cats" catching mice is the fuzzers attacking the mice. The fuzzers are larger and thus more powerful when both are unarmed, but the mice heavily outnumber the fuzzers. The struggle has only had temporary victories on both sides of the war, and it will continue into the future as well. Only one side will come out in victory. All life that lives here prays for the fuzzers, but the mice have no need of praise: they've destroyed everything that stood in the way of their quest for omniscience, and they see the fuzzers as no different,s imply another one species that takes longer to kill. The hard part for both sides has been keeping both of their hyperintelligences secret. Fuzzers eventually learned about the answer without a question from captured mice. The fuzzers are now equally fascinated with the question, and believe it will only come from a living being. As such, it is only further incentive to stop death everywhere. They are equally determined as the mice to find it. The fuzzers are lead by Atirio, an angel in the form of a fuzzer sent by The Wise One, a god of life from the Elder Pantheon. She runs a democracy similar to the one we have here, but it's still clear that Atirio is the leader of their population. Dubfoxes Shiny-furred foxes with opaline claws, these creatures have never been to our universe before. The dominant species from Xoac Laba, these creatures developed using dubstep technology. Both fuzzers and mice found it at one point, but both sides avoided using it due to its chaotic nature, which was too unreliable for them. But the dubfoxes embraced it, botht he magical power and the music. They are the most intelligent known species in existence, except for some gods. (Yes, some dubfoxes are smarter than some gods...) They have technology higher than either of the other two species. They have encountered both of the other species before, but sided with neither, thinking of them both as being far too uptight and serious. They keep to their own universe primarily, only involving themselves if a threat arises that could destroy them. Dubfoxes are very hedonistic, and sometimes unaware of danger around them. It's believed that the dubstep energy in their universe slowly began to eat away at it, and the Dubfoxes' native planet was eventually destroyed. The entire population lives in a massive fleet of dubstep-powered spaceships. They fly endlessly, trying to find a sustainable planet to live on. None has been found as of yet. Their affinity with dubstep has only caused the amount of it in their universe to rise. Pulses of dubstep often fly from their universe. Our universe is the closest one to theirs, as well as the Overworld, meaning these two universes have a small amount of dubstep in them. Our universe certainly does, and it inspired a genre of music. They aren't super important to the storyline, but are important to know because of their frequent mentioning on the wiki, as a symbol of dubstep itself. Here's something interesting: Most dominant species, when in their universe have a humanoid, anthromorphic form, such as fuzzers basically being catfolk in their home universe of Yaucevan. The only ones that don't do this are humans and dubfoxes. It's thought the dubfoxes' lack of a transformation is due to dubstep exposure, whereas humans are immune due to the randomness energy present in ours. The dubfoxes are lead by Codename G.E.N.I.U.S, or simply GENIUS for short. It was a computer built by the dubfoxes ages ago, powered by an orb of 100% pure dubstep, one of the last orbs of its kind. Derpfish No, that isn't a joke... Derpfish were the very first life forms created by the Elder Pantheon. However, due to the fact that they were crappy at creating life at that time and had no practice, their attempts to create a simple fish messed up badly. Derpfish are rubbery, indestructible "fish" that live both in and out of water. They do not move, merely sitting there, moving their mouths in a chewing motion. When disturbed, they will temporarily come out of their trance and make their famous sound: "Ouurgh?" If this happens many times, they will transform. It doesn't matter what the force of the impact is, merely the number. If made too annoyed, they will exclaim "Arrgh!" And if disturbed even once more within a period of two hours, they will flip them,selves inside out. On the inside of a derpfish is a series of organs and limbs made only for destruction: The Raging Derpfish, similar to an eldrazi. In fact, eldrazi are merely raging derpfish that can't transform back. But under most circumstances, derpfish will stop their raging once they destroy whatever bothered them. Then they will flip back and continue their stupid chewing... Well, maybe not so stupid after all... Derpfish are actually extraordinarily intelligent, even moreso than the dubfoxes. They seem stupid due to the fact they need to devote all their mental power to thought instead of motion. FOr Derpfish are born knowing about 42, and spend their entire lives calculating the question. They all reach it eventually, at which [point they finally die: of shock. Despite being braindead, their cells will still live and will begin to merge back together into one giant cell, which then splits off into two "baby" derpfish. The cycle then restarts. When they were created, the gods tried to destroy them and forget them, but the derpfish were completely indestructible. Thus, the gods created the universe Dementia to nbe an infinitely hostile environment to destroy them. It still didn't work. They created demons and devils to torture them, which was Tartarus. Nothing worked. (At that time, they didn't have the ability to go "rage mode." This was something they gained when a flare of evil energy from outside the multiverse struck them, altering their cellular structure.) So the gods created Upalim as a place to just throw them and forget them. The Derpfish to this day have a war amongst each other, for no reason. The Derpfish in Upalim have the ability to flop around and try to attack each other, but usually to no avail. They still devote all their mental strength to calculate the question. Thus, there's a theory that Derpfish have separate brains to control their bodies and their minds. There was once Pisces Derpa, the King Derpfish, named for the scientific name of the derpfish. He was the only derpfish to calculate the question and not die. He decided to split himself in two: One half became Chuck Nouurghis, an elite warrior for the derpfish, and the other Derpa Jr., who was to take his father's place as leader of the derpfish. But a war broke out as another derpfish, named Xoac Derpa, wanted the throne as well. Xoac is another source of pure dubstep energy, since he was injected with it by the dubfoxes. Totally insane, he will take the throne of Pisces Derpa at any and all costs. Derpfish have more involvement in the story than Dubfoxes. They are the most iconic creatures in the entire storyline. Even though most of the important characters are humans and gods. Shadowalkers Shadowalkers were the first attempt at creating humans by the Elder Pantheon, which resulted in the creation of goblins instead. The Elder Pantheon threw the goblins into Dementia to die. Some of them managed to found a way to keep their current state, though they were eventually driven to extinction. Most of them were forced to adapt to the winds of Dementia, filled with darkness energy. Goblins began to absorb this energy, and by the present day have become creatures completely made of darkness energy. Humanoid figures that twist and morph as they move, they are commonly channeled into corpses to create undead. Their complete goal is to survive. But their other goal is to inhabit as many places as possible, which usually involves the death of all other lifeforms there. Humans Humans are pathetic, stupid little creatures. They had the design of the gods, without any of their power. Technically the "dominant species" of Priatram, they are pointless, for the most part. Some humans have the potential to learn magic, and when they do, they are better at it than any other species below the gods. Most of these however were Eglantians. What are Eglantians? Eglantians were a group of humans that originated from some small cities in Egypt, and the survivors of the destruction of Atlantis. So THAT's why it's called that! Yes. Egypt went through a period of plagues, natural disasters and dark omens, fearing the destruction of their country. They got into boats sailed away to another island. Simultaneausly, the lost city of Atlantis was, well, lost. The survivors sailed out to the same island. The two nations fought at first, but some prophets from both sides came together and were given prophecies by the Eglantian Pantheon. They decreed that the two nations must be united. This ended the war, and began the trek of Eglantis to greatness. But why is the entire story named after them? The Eglantians were the group of humans most attuned to magic, closest to the gods, the ones who knew about (most of) this, and were the highest in technology for their time. They progressed much quicker than other nations. They have a long and rich history involving the greatest combinations of science and magic. The easiest way to divide their eras was by their technology: The Genesis Era was their first beginnings, ending with the end of the First Eglantian Civil War, i.e. the war between the Egyptians and Atlantians. The Ambrosian Era refers to when their technology revealed a much more medievil-esque land. The Modern Era, as named by us, is when they reached the point of our technology, FAR quicker than any before them. The Quantum Era followed this, when they reached scientific capabilities far greater than ours. The reason that these people were so smart was due to radiation coming from the island they inhabited. Once another civil war in this era started to become a possibility, the island was ripped out of the Earth by the gods and cast into space as to not threaten the rest of the Earth's life. They made a forcefield to keep the oxygen in, and legend has it that one day the island will return. They had a counterpart, however. The radiation's effect on them gave them all brain power much greater than other humans by the closer end of their presence on Earth. They couldn't even be called the same as normal humans anymore, and were considerred a subspecies. Another subspecies was there as well: The Neeks. The Neeks were a separate group of humans, closer to cavemen. They had little brain power, but their brute force and sheer number was not to be taken lightly. They lived in clans, and were barbarians in the truest sense. They specialized in the creation of axes, their weapons made with far greater quality than axes found anywhere else, even Eglantis. Technology scared them, and as such they hated the Eglantians, who were always top-notch with it. The Eglantians usually defeated them, but the Neeks are still one of the main antagonists of the Eglantian storyline. Individual Important Characters Here a couple off of the top of my head: Khan: Khan is not only the smartest Neek of all time, and was one of the strongest. The latter is due to the ability he actually understood HOW one became strong, which he used to his advantage. Eventually, his village was destroyed and he had to flee to Eglantis. He was reluctantly accepted, and was educated to seal his place as the smartest Neek of all times. however, he still has a lower intelligence than the average non-Eglantian human. He was starting to feel accepted and normal within society when a demon possessed his mind, causing to rempage on a killing spree through the city. Khan had been a hunter back in his tribe, but he had promised to never kill again after that. He was eventually stopped, the demon leaving him. He was banished by the Eglantian government and thrown out into a massive desert to die. He eventually encountered a merchant in the desert, who warned Khan about the dangerous creatures that lived in the desert. The merchant was so kind as to give Khan a suit of armor to help defend himself. But as soon as Khan put it on, the merchant revealed itself to actually be Macraga, the demon ruler of the mice! The armor had the ability to drain Khan's strength whenever Macraga wished, and the demon forced Khan into servitude. Khan was placed into a coliseum-like arena on Nardhon, where each day he fought against whatever Macraga had chosen for that day. Over time, the bloodshed he was forced to bring drove Khan mad, turning him into a vicious killer who fought for dominance, becoming Macraga's champion. Khan still hated Macraga and all the mice for his imprisonment, but it did not stop him from his slaughtering. A set of black and red demonic armor welded to his skin, his weapon are two blocks of Dark Adementine, the strongest substance in existence, which are chained into his wrists, which he can hurl out then pull back in, the blunt force impact being enough to kill nearly anything, if not the spikes on the blocks doing it instead. Vecna: The adopted child of Darktew, he was technically a demigod, but not the son of the god of darkness. He was once a powerful mage, but his jealousy of the fame and power of his half-brother lead to him eventually going down a darker path, becoming a Lich, a form of undead. He united all the liches together under one rule, crowning himself Archlich. He initiated a war on Eglantis, which still bear his name: The Vecna Wars. Vecna was eventually slain by his most trusted lieutenant, named Kas. But it is said that Vecna's hand and eye still exist, and that they are among the most powerful and cursed artifacts in the multiverse. The Lord of the Skies: The half-brother of Vecna, The Lord of the Skies as he is now called was a highly powerful paladin. He eventually gained posession of a mask, an ancient artifact with a long history he never learned about. The most iportant part is that upon its donning, the wearer immediately reaches the maximum potential in all aspects they ever could. (This excludes othe artifacts, which of course will help increase one's power even further.) The Lord of the Skies is a child of Eglacius, the Eglantian god of birds. When he wears the mask, he is ransformed into a giant, highly magical bird. He was eventually tricked by his half-brother, locked into an item known as the Dark Sapphire. He will be freed if it is broken, that likely won't happen for a long time...